This invention relates to providing improved modular stackable furniture systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing stackable fixed-back chairs with modular seats. Even more particularly, this invention relates to providing stackable fixed-back chairs with interchangeable back covers and/or leg covers.
No system exists that permits furniture renters to fill diverse customer orders from a small stock of modular chair components and chair covers. No commercial rental chairs and chair covers exist that can be easily, inexpensively, and modularly repaired, updated, stored, and transported. No system exists that provides structurally reinforced stackable modular chairs for the rental industry. No system exists that provides a method of franchising stackable modular chair rental services.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular stackable furniture system that permits furniture renters to fill diverse customer orders from a small stock of modular chair components and chair covers. Further, a need exists for commercial rental chairs and chair covers that can be easily, inexpensively, and modularly repaired, updated, stored, and transported. Also, a need exists for a system that provides structurally reinforced stackable modular chairs for the rental industry. In addition, a need exists for a system that provides a method of franchising stackable modular chair rental services.